


Before The Night Ends

by jutri



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Getting Together, artist, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutri/pseuds/jutri
Summary: Connor stares at pink lips, and soft cheeks and his brain momentarily fails him as he tries to figure out what to say. He knows he’s probably coming across as creepy, but at this moment he honestly couldn’t help it. Thankfully, when Evan begins to turn red and fidget uncontrollably, he seems to find his speaking capabilities. “No!” he shouts maybe a bit too loudly, “I mean…well, I was—I mean I wanted to come say…hi?”“O-oh,” Evan replies a bit confused as his panicked eyes soften into something more like slight worry. “Umm hello.”“Hi,” Connor repeats before he could stop himself.





	Before The Night Ends

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much of a plot but its cute as fuck. I've just been dying to write this ship so here it is (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ [My Tumblr](https://bemoremichael.tumblr.com)

The level of patience Connor has to have to be able to sit through an entire lecture from his parents about not staying out late, is worthy of an academy award. Rubbing his fingers together, he grimaces at the oil and charcoal stuck between his fingernails as he lulls his head to the side.

 

“He’s not even listening,” his father, Larry, says.

 

“I’m sure he’s just sick of hearing his parents bitch and moan,” Connor drawls annoyed. To his right, Zoe hides a chuckle behind a spoonful of cereal. Giving her a sideways glance, the corner of his mouth twitches as his sister gives him a commiserating smile. 

 

“ _Connor_!” Mrs. Murphy reprimands with a stern clip to her usually gentle tone.

 

Rolling his eyes, Connor scrapes his chair against the hardwood floor as he heads towards the door. Grabbing his bag from the counter, he glances over his shoulder towards Zoe. She shakes her head and waves her phone indicating that she was picking up Alana in her own car. He nods and continues out the door even as his mom calls for him to finish his breakfast. Hearing the door slam behind him, Connor heads towards his ridiculously expensive car and rips out the cul-de-sac. As he pulls into his regular parking space, his eyes wander to the groups of students walking and lingers on the boy with messy blonde hair and pastel blue hoodie. Connor always admires how the kid looks to be drowning in the oversized hoodies, and would secretly classify the boy, Evan Hansen, into the _‘whats left that’s good in the world’_ section of his mind. His hand twitches towards the pencil case in his bag causing him to stay in his car for a few seconds longer—debating if he should skip class to draw.

 

In the end, Connor ends up going to all of his classes that day. He doesn’t participate unless he’s called out. He mostly sketches random things in the back of the class and makes sure to snap a picture and text the ‘pretty ones’ to his sister.

 

It’s the end of the school day when Alana Beck confronts him with a broad smile and determined glint in her eyes. Zoe stands a few feet behind her with an amused smile on her face as she stares at her girlfriend. Connor looks at the both of them skeptically before turning to leave.

 

“Wait! Connor listen,” Alana rushes out as she runs to circle around and face Connor. She smiles softer this time as she holds up a flyer, “As you know, I am the student council president, and it is my job to organize events and functions for our student body. Given that, this year we are hosting a talent show, and as my friend, I’m asking you to either participate or help me function it. Zoe is helping because of obvious reasons, but I also need more hands to make this thing spectacular! So before you say anything, just think of all the taco’s I’ll owe you for doing this for me.”

 

Connor blinks at her lazily for a few seconds before glancing over to Zoe, who looks a bit too amused for his liking. Opening his mouth, he begins to give his rejection when a bundle of blonde captures his attention. His eyes take in the pastel blue and tight ripped gray jeans with flushed cheeks and an opened mouth. 

 

“H-hey, Alana,”Evan says timidly, “I was wondering when sign-ups would be open f-for the talent show. I k-know you announced the event a f-few days ago, but I h-haven’t seen anything around f-for like actually…doing it. I’m not rushing you or anything, I’m just..uh…curious that’s all..”

 

Connor stares transfixed in soft green eyes and rosy cheeks. He feels the heat rise to his cheeks as Evan looks in his direction, Evan grins shyly, and Connor snaps his head away, knowing that if he continues to stare, he will get lost in those big green eyes. Connor could feel Evan’s eyes still on him, he silently inhales and exhales, hoping that Evan’s thoughts about him were good.

 

“You want to sign-up?” Alana asks more shocked than anything else. Her face morphs into an overly excited smile when Evan nods quickly. “That’s amazing Evan, I was going to post the sign-up sheet right now actually!”

 

“Oh…great,” Evan says with forced excitement. His eyes going wide as Alana latches onto him and drags him in the direction of the main office.

 

Evan looks back to Connor and Zoe for help, but Zoe is too amused with her girlfriend to care, and Connor was still trying to remove the blush from his face.

 

Connor sighs internally.

 

Looks like he’ll be spending his afternoons silently suffering in the school’s auditorium.

 

« « « » » »

 

Of course a negative would have to exist whenever something good happens in Connor’s life. The current hindrance to his happiness is Jared Kleinman. He and Jared have never gotten along. Even in kindergarten, they spent recess and lunchtime having vendettas towards one another. So to have him being a constant at talent show rehearsals is absolute torture. The only reason Connor hasn’t walked out is because Evan looks really attractive in the star covered sweater he’s wearing.

 

“Just go talk to him,” Zoe says.

 

Not even sparing her a glance he flips her off as he continues to stare at Evan. Connor thinks about opening a new page to his sketchbook and maybe sketching out a long neck and slender shoulders with an addition of a blue star-covered sweater when Kleinman comes into view. His presence seems to buzz around Connor like a fly that you can never swat. Every word, movement and breath he performed seemed to infuriate Connor to no end.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this, Acorn,” Jared says grinning, “it’s a good thing you got that cast off a few weeks ago. That way you won't look completely lame when you're on stage.”

 

Evan tries to smile, but his attempt falls short as he begins to fidget. Connor tracks the motion of the blonde delicately rubbing his fingers over his left arm, as Evan turns to study his journal again.

 

Which is a new thing Connor learns about his crush?

 

The kid can apparently sing. It’s like Evan is _trying_ to kill him.

 

Connor listens as Jared continues to babble on and on about God knows what, until the brunette finally leaves Evan’s side. Connor hesitates to stand, but eventually, he’s heading over towards the blonde. Behind him, he could hear Zoe whooping in celebration and has to bite his tongue to stop a defensive retort from slipping out. When he gets a few feet in front of the boy, he clears his throat.

 

Evan’s head snaps up, and he stares at Connor wide-eyed and maybe a bit embarrassed as he shuts his journal. “Oh! H-hey, Connor. Did Alana need something f-from me or…something?”

 

Connor stares at pink lips, and soft cheeks and his brain momentarily fails him as he tries to figure out what to say. He knows he’s probably coming across as creepy, but at this moment he honestly couldn’t help it. Thankfully, when Evan begins to turn red and fidget uncontrollably, he seems to find his speaking capabilities. “No!” he shouts maybe a bit too loudly, “I mean…well, I was—I mean I wanted to come say…hi?”

 

“O-oh,” Evan replies a bit confused as his panicked eyes soften into something more like slight worry. “Umm hello.”

 

“Hi,” Connor repeats before he could stop himself. Feeling his face heat up, he clenches his fists to stop himself from facepalming. “I didn’t think you’d sign-up.”

 

Evan seems surprised by his words before a half smile twitches against his lips, “Well, I promised my mom I’d try this year. Then we k-kind of h-had an argument about my lack of trying so I blurted out that I signed up f-for the talent show, so now I h-have to.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Connor finds it impossible to talk with Evan in the way he has expected to speak with him, and he is so out of sorts that he doesn’t even realize he’s sat down until their knees brush. “What are you going to sing?”

 

He sees the shock register on Evan’s face before the boy can hide it. A small smile plays on his lips, Connor guesses he doesn’t get a lot of people being interested in what he does. That fact alone does something to the left side of Connor’s chest.

 

As for first conversations, this one wasn’t as bad as Connor imagined it would be. The beginning is painfully awkward if not uncomfortable as the both of them tiptoe around their own words. The whole talking thing could have gone better. Connor thinks that maybe if he were normal, he would have been able to contribute to the conversation a bit more than his occasional one-liner and clipped comments. Thankfully Evan didn’t seem to mind, or notice, as he focuses on filling the silence with cautious facts about nature and music.

 

Something that Connor notices about half an hour into their current discussion on their favorite albums and what they reminded them of is that Evan has stopped stuttering. His smile has gone lax, and the worry lines on his forehead have vanished. Conner thinks he’s even more beautiful.

 

When everyone starts piling out of the auditorium, Connor sighs disappointed as Evan stands from his chair.

 

“I should get home,” Evan says with a soft blush on his cheeks as he checks the time. “I have to finish my homework and make dinner…or order a pizza. I’ll most likely order a pizza. You can do that online now which makes it easier for the whole…talking thing.” Evan gives a tiny little finger wave as he starts to turn to leave.

 

“We could….” Connor blurts out but clamps his mouth shut as Evan turns back to him.

 

Evan blinks confused, “yes?”

 

“Umm,” Conner clenches his fists a few times before looking away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Evan’s smile shines like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. It was like the sun opened its eager light to shine about him, only brightening his perfectly aligned teeth. Conner needed his sketchbook…or weed…probably both.

 

“See ‘ya tomorrow,” Evan says, turning to leave with everyone else.

 

« « « » » »

 

Tomorrow turns out to be a bad day. And not just any bad day. It was like the worst of all bad days that Connor has had in a long time. It got to the point where he couldn’t even trust himself touching his own art supplies— afraid he’ll ruin the last good things he has with a graze of his pinky. Zoe ends up forcing him into her car but can’t really stop Connor from skipping his classes.

 

It’s nearing talent show rehearsal time when Connor sees Evan.

 

Pretty Evan who looks on the verge of collapsing. His bright-eyed boy whose face is splotchy and streaked with dried tears. Connor thinks that he might have zoned out while he is staring, because as they pass one another Connor’s shoulder came in contact with Evan’s, causing both of their bags to tumble to the ground. Mumbling out a stream of foul language Connor bends down to help Evan separate their belongings.

 

“I’m sorry, Connor! I d-didn’t see you— I mean I saw you, b-b-but it was more of a glance before it was too l-late to stop f-from k-knocking into you. You probably t-think I’m rude or s-s-something, right? I mean, I probably ruined all of your expensive looking art stuff. _Oh my God_ , I ruined all of your expensive art stuff! I s-s-swear I can fix—”

 

Conor is worried for a few seconds that Evan was going to pass out from the lack of air he seems to be having. He voices his concern and watches with an amused lift of an eyebrow as Evan forcefully shoves air down his lungs. Connor waits until Evan has completely calmed down before he’s shoving the last few things into his bag. Getting to his feet Connor motions with his head for Evan to follow him. He’s heading in the opposite direction of the auditorium and Evan seems to realize it after a while as he seemingly speeds up his pace.

 

“Where are we going?” Evan mumbles, his hands fidgeting in front of him.

 

Connor points towards his car, not ready to speak yet, and unlocks it. Evan stumbles over his footing as he marvels at the vehicle. His glassy green eyes glance between Connor and the car rapidly before he’s fumbling with the handle of the door.

 

The corner of Connor’s mouth twitches in a lame attempt at a fond smile as he slides into the driver’s seat. Pulling out of the school’s parking lot, Connor rips onto the streets and cruises down the road until he could think straight again. Beside him Evan sits with his head leaned against the window as he admires the passing scenery. Evan didn’t look completely recovered from whatever was bothering him, but Connor thought — _hoped_ — that the drive is calming the shorter boy’s spiraling mind as well. Connor glances at him through his peripheral throughout the ride until he stops the car just outside his favorite ice cream shop.

 

Connor stares out the window towards the entrance of the tiny shop. There is only one other car in the parking lot with them, which makes sense given that the temperature had dropped to the mid-fifties during the school day.

 

Evan breaks the silence, “I’ve never been here before.”

 

“I…” Connor turns the car off. “My family used to come here all the times when I was younger. Now…now I come here when I need to not have a bad day.”

 

Evan considers this for a few seconds before he’s pushing open his door and heading inside. Connor sits slacked jawed for a few seconds before following Evan’s lead. Evan heads towards the counter where Mrs. Nordof stands with a box of ingredients piled behind her. The elderly lady smiles at the both of them with a warm kindness in her eyes. Connor idly wonders if she’s always this happy to see him. Connor orders his usual, three scoops of rocky road one scoop of the mint chocolate chip in a cone, and then waits patiently for Evan to order.

 

“Uhm…two scoops of strawberry and two scoops of chocolate, in a dish…please,” Evan blurts with a flushed face and awkward smile.

 

Connor thinks he looks perfect. 

 

Once they get their stuff, they head to the furthest seat away from the door as to not be near the drafty door. Evan takes the seat facing the door as Connor settles into the place across from him. Unlike the previous day, the conversation doesn't awkwardly bubble out from them. Instead, their words are relaxed as if they’ve already found their footing around one another.

 

“Alana won’t be mad that we skipped rehearsal?” Evan asks as he lazily mixes his melted ice cream in his dish. “I know she worked really hard on everything and I feel like I ruined that for her.”

 

“Missing one day won’t hurt anything,” Connor says, “there’s still another two weeks before the big night.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“M’hmm,” he pulls his sketchbook out and opens it to a new page. “Besides, there’s like not an angry bone in Alana’s body. She might get annoyingly persistent and maybe a bit irritated, but never mad.”

 

Evan nods as he leans forward to watch Connor draw.

 

As his hands move over the paper it's almost like Connor’s mind is directing it without him, odd perhaps, but that's the way it is. His hand moves instinctively to the right spot, building a new picture, often one he’s never seen before. In these fantastical worlds, Connor can see reflections of his own mind, the way he thinks, alongside something else as well. He gets lost in sharp lines and messy markings for what seems like forever until a soft humming breaks his focus. Evan’s hum has a touch of melancholy; there's something almost haunted about the notes as they fall into the salty air about them. He leans on his hands, fingers splayed starfish on the table. Connor pauses, no intention of disturbing him, soaking in the sound. A full minute passes before he continues drawing. It’s only when he finishes drawing the empty park with a lone bunny sitting underneath a swing does he realize Evan’s humming reflected what is on the canvas.

 

“You…you’re a great artist,” Evan says, that same blush on his cheeks.

 

“Your voice is fucking amazing.” ,

 

Connor’s eyes travel from Evan’s reddened cheeks down to the hand splayed on the table. Feeling his hand twitch for something other than his art supplies or a joint, Connor cautiously slid his hand forward until their fingers bump. He doesn’t look up to see Evan’s reaction. Instead, he fights the urge to clench his eyes shut as he waits for the other boy to run out screaming. What came next though causes every muscle inside of him to turn to mush. Evan’s hand is like the missing puzzle piece to Connor’s. Evan’s were a tiny palm with long, thin fingers, he could be a pianist. Connor wonders if he would ever be blessed enough to witness such a sighting.

 

Connor’s brain tingles like a hand that's been sat on for too long. A smirk plays at the corner of his lips as he sat staring at their intertwined fingers on the table.

« « « » » »

 

The night of the talent show was highly anticipated which results in them having a full house. Alana stations Connor at the ticket booth—not trusting him enough to give excellent customer service anywhere else. Zoe teases him because of the wise lack of faith her girlfriend had in him, but Connor didn’t mind one bit. Not when he has Evan keeping him company for as long as he could before he has to join the rest of the acts.

 

“Uhm…” Evan cranes his neck over Connor’s shoulder and then back towards the auditorium. “If you see my mom just tell her to meet me backstage when the show is over, okay?”

 

Connor’s eyes trail over the snugly fit white button-up and dress pants that Evan had on. Reaching his hands around his shoulders to adjust his bow-tie he laughs as Evan whines. “I didn’t think we were at the ‘meeting the parents’ staged yet.”

 

Evan’s eyes widen in sheer panic as he began to stumble out a wordy apology for putting Connor in such a position. This only succeeds in making Connor’s smile grow even more full. Pulling Evan into a soft kiss to quiet his worries, Connor smiles into it as his boyfriend relaxes. “Don’t worry so much. Now, go get ready. I’m sure your mom will be here just in time to see how amazing you are on stage.”

 

“If…” Evan looks troubled as he leans his weight onto the taller boy, “I’m not saying I doubt here or anything, but if she forgets and doesn’t show tonight, can we go somewhere? It’s just she works a lot, and I really want to celebrate if I survive this. Also, I’ll probably be really sad when— _if_ she doesn’t show, and I wouldn’t want to be alone.”

 

Connor opens his mouth to reply when another group of ticket buyers comes up to the booth. Groaning a bit annoyed, Connor places another kiss on Evan’s forehead before the shorter could detach himself. “We can do whatever you’d like afterward. All you have to do is ask.”

 

“Evan! Come on we need to get you ready,” Alana shouts from the doorway to the auditorium.

 

Evan looks towards her and then back to his boyfriend. His eyes land on the group of people and uses all of his stored up confidence to slide through them and press a soft kiss on Connor’s cheek before running off.

 

Connor smiles softly. As he watches after his boyfriend. He must've zoned out again because seconds later a grumpy man with a white mustache aggressively clears his throat to grasp his attention. Connor has decided to ignore that little slight, but couldn’t hold back his sharp wit, and quick tongue as the man continues to be a complete dick towards him. He tears the man’s ticket in half and lets the paper flutter to the ground just before the man could snatch it from him. Connor smirks at his outrage as Alana rushes over to defuse the situation. As expected, she bans him from the post, and Connor happily excepts the offer of going backstage to help Evan calm down.

 

Maybe he’ll get a few more kisses before that night ends.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bemoremichael.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please leave a comment. It fuels my ego and kicks my depression's ass.  
>  
> 
> I'll be doing writing prompts I ship Sterek (Teen Wolf), Connor/Evan (DEH), Klance (Voltron), Bellarke (The 100), Choni (Riverdale), Bughead (Riverdale), Lams (Hamilton), Michael/Jeremy (Be More Chill) 
> 
> I'll also do the following if interested:
> 
> My Fic Updates  
> Writing Tips  
> Mental Health Blog  
> Reviews (of things I like or things you guys suggest such as books, shows, fics, movies, etc.) 
> 
> So...yeah...follow me or whatever, so I can talk to you guys or something (-’_’-)


End file.
